Even Reunions can be Pleasant
by Rasei
Summary: At the end, there were two open cans of pocari and one person. Just what did Kurokono and Gintoki talked about that night? Spoilers for Chapters 452 - 454.


Title: Even Reunions can be Pleasant

Author: Rasei

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

Summary: At the end, there were two open cans of pocari and one person. Just what did Kurokono and Gintoki talk about that night? Spoilers for Chapters 452 - 454.

A/N: The quote that Kurokono said to Gintoki was from Chapter 454. Also the lines at the end came from that chapter too. Thank you Niente for editing.

* * *

Gintoki glared at the fake ghosts of his non-dead friend, then at the first one that appeared. Now that he wasn't scared out of his mind, it was quite easy to tell that it was Takasugi's lolicon. What was Takasugi's game for this?

The inside door burst open, and Takasugi's female friend burst in, already carrying three people on her back. She slightly hesitated at the sight of Gintoki, then decided to ignore him. She dropped the three people, then started slapping the lolicon's face.

"Wake up, dammit. We need to get out of here before we get killed," she shouted in the lolicon's face.

"Who said I will let you leave here alive?" Gintoki asked, his hand going to his sword.

"Your friend! How did he even know about this?" she shouted, as she shook her lolicon. Darn it, why can he not remember the guy's name? Did he even ever hear the girl's name?

"Friend, what friend?" Right as Gintoki asked, the lolicon groaned and opened his eyes.

"Matako-chan, your face in the mornings is so beautiful. If only you were youn..." The girl punched him, then pulled him up.

"Takechi-pervert, this is not the time. Grab the guys out there then get back to base."

"But the plan..."

Gintoki was as confused as Takechi, but just raised an eyebrow. So this was a plot by Takasugi.

"The plan has failed! Kurokono Tasuke is here!"

"Who?" asked Takechi, blinking slightly.

"Just this lonely shadow, that is all. Please hurry up and leave. I doubt that Takasugi would like to know that you did this assassination attempt behind his back," said a calm, quiet voice from the doorway. Gintoki turned his head to see someone standing there, holding Zura and Sakamoto. It only took a moment to remember who it was.

"Yo, Kurokono. Been busy I see?"

"Hello Gintoki-san. A bit busy. I see that you got in a bit of trouble again," Kurokono said, gently putting Zura and Sakamoto down. He looked back up and smiled that familiar smile.

Takasugi's girl hurriedly picked up the three she brought in with her, and the lolicon tried to grabbed the other ghosts. One moved away from him, sitting up groan in pain from getting a can of pocari shoved into his mouth. That ghost grabbed two of his buddies, while the lolicon got the others. They hurried away, not looking back once. When they were finally gone, Gintoki walked over to Zura.

"So... this was an assassination attempt? Should have known."

"At least the Shinsengumi isn't here to arrest Katsura-san, right?" asked Kurokono, sitting at the table. Gintoki knelt down and poked Zura's face. Zura just let out a snore.

"Seems like these two are asleep," Gintoki said, moving to sit on the other side of the table. The two sat there a moment, just looking at each other.

"I'm sorry for being late, though. I felt like something was off," Kurokono said.

"The fact that the invitation had your name on it?"

"This party was missing something important."

"Like what?"

Kurokono shook his head, then pulled out two pocari.

"This party was missing pocari."

Gintoki blinked a second then yelled,

"What is up with all the pocari?"

"Shh, you might wake them up. Remember how angry Katsura-san gets when you wake him up?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So how has life been treating you?"

"So far, so good. Been busy with this and that. Gintoki-san, how about you?"

Gintoki stood up from the table and sat down at the edge of the platform. After a moment, Kurokono sat down beside him. He handed one of the pocari to Gintoki.

"It been a busy last few years. I started my own business, and I'm taking care of two kids."

"Ahh, yes. Kagura-san and Shinpachi-san. They seem like good kids from what I seen."

"So you've been watching me?"

"Well, every light needs a shadow. Also you said yourself, if something happens, I should come help you again." Kurokono responded, then took a sip of pocari. Gintoki looked up at the sky, and noticed that dawn was nearby already.

"That true. I'm sorry about forgetting you, again."

"You didn't forget me. I believe the words you used were, 'Sorry, Kurokono. I remembered. Somebody that would tell us to forget him, but then would go so far as to appear in front of us in disguise. I'll bet my pride... doesn't exist.'"

Gintoki snorted as his own words were repeated back at him. He took a sip of his own pocari.

"That was one of the good things about you, you always remember what other people said. You also need to be less forgiving."

"It's my own fault, I'm a shadow."

"You forgot... even you have a shadow. So if you need anything, tell me. I can act like a shadow for you," Gintoki said, grinning at his long-lost friend.

"That would be impossible. Gintoki-san will always outshine me."

"The sun is going to come up soon. Tonight was sort of fun, we should do it again sometime."

"Maybe...

There was a groan behind them, as Sakamoto rolled into the table. The two looked behind them, to see their friends were slowly waking up.

"I need to take my leave. After all, it would be unfair to them if the shadow has to leave right after saying hi. Or maybe they wouldn't even remember it."

"Kurokono, thank you."

"For what? You got in this bit of trouble because of me, after all." Gintoki looked to the smiling face, then shook his head. Kurokono tilted his head in confusion.

"Nah, that wasn't what I meant. Thank you for the help over the years. You helped me over and over all this time without ever showing yourself." Thinking back over the years, Gintoki could see it was true that Kurokono was there.

"You're welcome, Gintoki-san. Gotta go now. I have someone else to go see in the next few hours," Kurokono said, standing up. As Gintoki watched his friend leave, behind him he could hear Zura and Sakamoto sitting up and talking. Finally someone asked him,

"You were awake?! Do you know anything about what happened last night?"

Gintoki just smiled looking at the sky. Not looking at the cans of pocari next to him, he said,

"I forget."


End file.
